¿Terminó bien?
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: No lo esperaba, ¿qué se supone que haría? ¿Cómo lidiar cuándo una de tus alumnas dice estar enamorada de ti? Si pidieran consejos a Kakashi Hatake, perdían el tiempo."Fic para el reto: Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"


Holaa, ¿cómo están? ^^ ahora les traigo un one-shot KakaHina! :3 wii! hace mucho que queria escribir de ellos.. demo bueno, no surgían ideas xD bueno... os dejaré leer.

**...**

**...**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Terminó bien?<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

**...**

—Hinata-sama, apúrese. ¿Qué sucede?

Dos toques acompañaron aquella voz. La voz neutral, casi glacial, del que Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada escuchar, parecía levemente irritada, bueno no le extrañaba, habían pasado exactamente media hora de su último "ya casi salgo" y aún yacía viendo su figura en el espejo de frente.

Un pequeño mechón azulino, en medio de su flequillo, había osado proclamarse en rebelión alzándose cuan resorte sobre su frente, y solo después de haber luchado con peine, agua y muchas trabillas, había logrado reprimirlo para que quedara como siempre en su lugar.

Suspirando, bajo su mirada a lo vestía. Indecisa se preguntó si debía ir con esa ropa o debería variar un poco. Esa chamarra, un talle más grande del que necesitaba, le producía el efecto de tener unos kilos demás, esos pantalones de entrenamiento poco femeninos no la ayudaban para nada y ni hablar del corte de cabello que cargaba.

—No hay cómo mejorar —pensó —Mejor no hago esperar más a nisan.

Tras agarrar su mochila, abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con la figura de su primo cruzado de brazos y creyendo ver un tic en su ceja derecha, se disculpó por su tardanza y comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos de su casa.

—No hay tiempo para desayuno, Hinata-sama —dijo el Hyuga secamente, como siempre —Es mejor marcharnos ya para que llegue a tiempo a la academia.

—Bien, nisan — respondió Hinata mientras le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía a calzarse sus sandalias.

Ignoraría cualquier suceso por el momento, no daría caso a las miradas furtivas de su padre cuando cruzaba por su oficina, tampoco vería el cómo su pequeña hermana, Hanabi, la retaba a una ardua batalla para saber quién era la mejor. No, ese día Hinata Hyuga trataría de dejar a un lado la caótica vida que le brindaba el clan para enfocarse totalmente en otra cosa, algo más positivo… más alegre: la gran confesión a su primer amor, Kakashi Hatake.

Saliendo de los territorios Hyuga, los primos seguían su camino a la Academia Konoha a paso rápido. Neji sabiendo la lentitud de su acompañante, tomó su mano, con suavidad, para comenzar a arrastrarla. En ese acto también esperaba que la muchacha enrojeciera o, en el peor de los escenarios, se desmayara… más a su sorpresa sólo era presente de una mirada ilusionada hacia el cielo con una boba sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Pero qué diablos pasaba? No era que le importara demasiado, claro que no, se supone que él le había expuesto claramente el desagrado a su persona. Más, no negaba la curiosidad que le generaba que su pequeña prima, siempre asustadiza y deprimente, el último tiempo estuviese tan, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Radiante?

Negando y evitando seguir en sus pensamientos, el Hyuga miró de frente las puertas de la Academia. Luego mirando de reojo a Hinata, notó el sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas ¿se habría dado cuenta de que se sujetaban las manos? No, no era eso.

Mirando a la dirección que ella lo hacía, vio a dos personas cerca de un árbol de Sakuras. Si bien recordaba, se dijo Neji, uno de ellos era compañero de Hinata, el tan conocido Naruto Uzumaki por sus travesuras. Y la segunda…

Bufó con desagrado, ¿cómo no reconocer a ése sujeto? Su sensei lo arrastraba a cada tonta competencia cuándo Kakashi Hatake aparecía en su campo de visión.

—Nisan… ¿P-podría soltarme? —la voz tenue de Hinata le hiso desviar su mirada de ese par —Gracias por acompañarme, nisan… p-puede irse. —apenas terminó de pronunciar esos vocablos, el Hyuga enarco sus cejas. ¿Ella diciéndole que se podía ir? Sabía de sobra que era la heredera y por lo tal podía darle cuán órdenes quisiera… más era impensado que algún día eso ocurriera. Hinata era incapaz de dar órdenes o hacer uso de su poder.

—Vendré a retirarla a la salida, con su permiso… —pero fingiendo desinterés, Neji se despidió comenzando a alejarse. Si ella no quería que él estuviese presente en cierto asusto, ¿qué más le daba? Después de todo, él solo era su protector por obligación, ¿verdad?

—Si tiene hambre, dejé algo en su mochila —dijo Neji sin dejar de caminar de nuevo a la mansión Hyuga mientras que Hinata, por su parte, inconsciente llevó su diestra adentro de su mochila. Y con una sonrisa, pudo reconocer un bento entre sus útiles.

—Gracias — susurró enternecida.

Poco a poco, se dijo, poco a poco volvía a ganarse un lugar en el corazón de Neji, poco a poco comenzaba de nuevo a recibir los atentos tratos del Hyuga que le hacían sentir protegida y querida.

Sonrojándose más, si fuera posible, cedió ese gran avance a esa persona que anteriormente veía. Si no fuera por él, solo se habría quedado viendo cómo Neji la despreciaba día tras día por hacerle responsable de la muerte de su padre, víctima de ninjas renegados pensando que era el líder del clan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

— ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei, no es justo! ¡Ellos empezaron la pelea! — escuchó decir a Naruto a medida que se acercaba.

—Naruto… ya lo hemos hablado —dijo en voz cansada el ninja, no se había imaginado el arduo trabajo que era el instruir a chicos como Naruto —Que tú no hallas empezado, no te hace menos culpable. Ahora vuelve con Iruka-sensei, él te dará tu castigo.

Entre reclamos e improperios, que deberían ser ajenos a chicos de su edad, el rubio se fue alejando de Kakashi adentrándose a la Academia. Hinata no sabía bien de qué pelea hablaban pero nada era más importante que la misión que ella misma se había asignado ése día.

Haciendo una reverencia a Kakashi, saludó tímida con una sonrisa.

Su corazón se alocaba cada segundo que pasaba, él no era un especial conversador ni menos tenían una edad cercana como para tener cosas en común. Por lo tal, toda conversación posible, quedó estancada apenas Kakashi devolvió el saludo a la pequeña Hyuga.

¿Ahora qué hacer? Ella sabía que nada podía ser tan fácil como ir frente a él y soltarlo así nada más. Sabía que al llegar la hora, se trabaría o quizás escaparía. De ella podía esperar cualquier cosa… ¿Pero él? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Se enojaría por tal atrevimiento? ¿La criticaría por poseer tales pensamientos?

Negó suavemente, Kakashi-sensei no era así. No siempre lo demostraba, pero ella lo sabía. Kakashi se preocupaba por la gente a su alrededor, sean o no amigos. Sonrió ante ello, Hinata esperaba ser así cuando fuera toda una kunoichi, rogaba a todos los cielos poder compartir más tiempo con Kakashi aprendiendo de sus ideales, sus gustos… su vida.

—Hinata-san sino dice nada, empezaré a creer que está haciendo tiempo para no entrar a clases — dijo el mayor en una suave reprimenda — No sería bien visto que la princesa Hyuga se mostrara así de irresponsable — sonriendo por debajo de su máscara, Kakashi alzó una de sus manos para acariciar con cariño la pequeña cabeza.

Sin embargo, Kakashi frunció su ceño sintiendo el repentino cambio de ambiente, no era broma eso de que la chica podría parecer irresponsable por su tardanza, supuso que al ser ella una Hyuga, bastaría para tenerla en segundos corriendo al salón de clases. Pero no, seguía allí frente a su persona removiéndose nerviosa mientras titubeaba o susurraba cosas que no entendía pero, comprendía que iban dirigidas a su persona.

Pensó en irse de allí, sea el cargo que tuviera en el futuro, ella solo era una niña. Pero el nerviosismo junto con el sonrojo, lo hiso dudar. ¿Y si la pequeña le decía algo interesante? Su rostro angelical bellamente sonrojado le decía que algo poco común tenía entre manos.

—Qué podrá ser —pensó con más intriga — Cuando llegó… noté que su primo fue menos hostil que antes, ¿querrá agradecer mis consejos?

—Kakashi-sensei… etto… — temblando a cada segundo, todas las ideas de la ojiperla, antes bien ordenadas, comenzaban a turbarse a medida que el miedo ganaba terreno —Yo… verá…

—No tenga miedo, Hinata-san. Diga lo que tenga que decir, sepa que no la juzgaré. Y en todo caso si es respecto a su primo... por lo que vi, ya no necesita ayuda.

—E-Eso lo sé — acotó Hinata —Sé que usted jamás juzgaría así de fácil… y también que, m-me ayudó lo suficiente con ni-nisan. G-gracias por todo eso…

—Oh, pues… gracias por su confianza entonces —pudiendo ocultar un pequeño rubor bajo su máscara, se rascaba una de sus mejillas en señal de vergüenza. Nunca sería bueno recibiendo halagos, aunque éstos vinieron de niños.

—Kakashi-san… — extrañándose de sobre manera por el honorífico utilizado, el ninja bajo en forma lenta su mano, para ser casi de inmediato sujeta por otras pequeñas —Me gustas. Yo… estoy enamorada de usted, Kakashi-san.

Escandalizado y más que sorprendido, el ninja que copia dejó escapar un improperio por lo bajo.

¿Gustarle? ¿Él a ella?

No acreditaba lo que sus oídos habían escuchado ni menos lo que su único ojo era capaz de ver a su frente. Hinata Hyuga, la princesa del clan... enamorada, ¡y de él! No era bueno… eso no era nada bueno, en ningún sentido. Kakashi lo sabía y creía que poco resistiría seguir con su mano entre de las Hyuga. Sentía que lo quemaban, ¿o sería su consciencia? No importaba, de igual manera no era propio mantener ese tipo de contacto con una alumna.

—Es mi alumna… de la Academia — se recordó con más dramatismo — ¡Quién demonios soy! —Volvió a rugir en su interior — Deberé dejar de leer los libros de Jiraiya-sensei, ¡al igual que darle consejos! ¿Se confundió solo por eso? ¿Qué más sino?

Sujetándose la cabeza con su mano libre, aun sentía los dedos delgados y pequeños de la muchacha temblar levemente en su mano. ¿Qué se supone que diría? Era obvio. O es que, ¿alguna vez había visto una relación maestro-alumno ir más que eso?

Negando reiteradamente ante los insanos pensamientos, se retiró con cuidado y lentitud del agarre de Hinata. Comenzaba a disgustarle cada pensamiento que arribaba a su cabeza.

— ¡Sé que es imposible ahora! — dijo de repente ella y en un tono demasiado alto, para los nervios de Kakashi —Demo… ¡puedo esperar!

— ¿Esperar dices? ¡Cómo esperar! —sin ser consciente de que se dejaba llevar por los nervios, Kakashi por poco y bufaba antes las ocurrencias de su alumna, perfectamente sabía a qué iba con eso de esperar pero ¿estaba loca? Lo comenzaba a poner en duda.

—Kakashi-san, Onegai… yo lo quiero…

—Sensei. Hinata, soy tu sensei —interrumpió —Está demás decir que una relación más allá del maestro-alumno, entre ambos, es imposible — tragando un poco, se dio cuenta el tono tan alto utilizado. Debía recordarse que la persona a quien hablaba no era una mujer, era una niña y por ende, no poseía la fortaleza de una mujer para soportar tal desplante. Suspirando rogaba que lo próximo que haría, mejorara un poco la situación —Quizás podríamos ser amigos.

Aminorando un poco sus nervios. Con alivio vio la afirmativa que la Hyuga le daba… bueno, eso era bueno, ¿verdad? Una alumna se le había confesado pero, obviamente, rechazándola le ofreció como premio de consolación el ser amigos… y ella había aceptado. Estaba bien, solo esperaba que ella…

—Seremos a-amigos… demo, yo lo esperaré…

— Hinata, tienes 12 años… y yo 27. Cuando pueda tenerte como mujer pasaré de los 30. No seas ilusa… — bien, se lo recalcaba mentalmente una vez más: debía dejar de leer esos libros de Jiraiya. Al igual que también debería dejar de ser tan impulsivo. Ni parecía que había pertenecido a los Anbus, en un arranque de nervios, indeciso y más que apenado, había desatado en la pobre muchacha su frustración.

Había rechazado a la, seguramente, primera confesión que Hinata daba… y no de la manera más gentil. Se odio a sí mismo más del que ya lo hacía.

—Lo siento… no quise molestarlo.

Se iba. Se marchaba como un cachorro herido bajo una torrencial lluvia y no encontraba refugio cercano en dónde quedarse. Completamente solo, abatido… herido...

Oh, no. Estaba perdido.

Sin poder detenerse, Kakashi dio grandes pasos hacia Hinata. No entendía qué haría, no había pensado nada en realidad, solo se daba cuenta que su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo.

Llegando a Hinata, él la sujetó de sus hombros y percatándose de su sollozo, volvió a sentir dentro de sí un peculiar sentimiento de compasión, como si entendiera el dolor que cargaba al no ser correspondido por un amor. Entonces, tras obligarla a mirarlo, fijó sus ojos con los de ella… deseaba decirle algo, no quería ser el culpable de que otras personas sufrieran o la pasaran mal. No… suficiente problemas había dado ya cuando niño.

Él ahora era uno de los ninjas reconocidos por otras aldeas, era más que nombrado con odio por los presos de Konoha por ser el culpable de su encierro y uno de los maestros que mantenía pese a lo que pese, los ideales del cuarto Hokage.

Podría decirse entonces que… Kakashi Hatake era un hombre fuerte, noble y habilidoso. Intachable.

Sin embargo… en cuestiones, anormales, podía llegar a ser el más idiota del mundo.

Como ahora por ejemplo.

Sin estar consciente de la torpeza de su acción, miraba expectante a una pequeña niña a su frente. Sus ojos aun estaba sobresalientes, por el shock supuso él, y su cuerpo había dejado completamente de temblar.

¿Era bueno o era malo?

Podría decirse que lo primero, aunque lo cierto era que distaba mucho de ser así. Después de todo, ¿qué bueno tendría cuando por un descuido, él mismo la había inducido a un genjutsu con su sharigan?

—Genial, ¡Y te haces llamar shinobi!- se reprimió tratando una vez más hacerla reaccionar —Hinata… por Dios, Hinata…

Parpadeando una vez y otra, el color en los pómulos de Hinata cobraba vida, volvían a sonrojarse. Kakashi con alivio, suspiró a la vez que la pequeña oji perla lo miraba con intriga.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hinata? — y la respuesta fue sí al instante, no en palabras sino en sus ojos, su reacción. Hinata miraba a Kakashi como un completo extraño y aunque susurró su nombre, no le supo igual. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

—N-No d-debería lla-llamarme tan seco —murmuró cohibida —Usted es un sensei.

Quiso reírse ante ese comentario tras recordar que él había dicho algo parecido. Pero la situación no lo ameritaba.

Kakashi estaba preocupado, por un maldito descuido había inducido a la princesa Hyuga a un genjutsu que solo Dios sabría cómo darle solución. Sí, parecía estar bien… pero parecía que ella no recordara nada de la confesión ni menos de que se notara algún ápice ese sentimiento por él.

—Hinata…

— ¡Hey, Hinata-chan! ¡Iruka-sensei dice que si no entras te reprueba! —la voz de Naruto retumbó en ambos. Hinata que miraba extrañada a su sensei por la repentina cercanía y confianza, se sobresaltó ante la presencia del rubio... a lo que, también, tiño un poco sus mejillas en un rojo intenso.

Y fue así que Kakashi entre asombro y pena de sí mismo, miró cómo Hinata Hyuga la alumna que se le había confesado pero él rechazado, iba detrás de uno de los chicos más problemáticos de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, con el inconfundible aire de enamorada.

—Al final, ¿terminó bien, no?

Ni él se lo creía.

**...**

**...**

**.Fin.**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, bueno... como vi que podía llegar con el tiempo, pss pedí otra pareja más en el reto del Foro xD seré sincera, por un momento pensé que debía retirarme... no me salía nada para este one-shot.<strong>

**Pero ya está aquí :) ¿qué les pareció? ¿Estoy loca verdad? jaja mirando a la nada me pregunté, ¿qué tal si Hinata se le confiesa a Kakashi pero éste, en un intento de no lastimarla, hace con su sharingan que se enamore de Naruto?**

**Jaja, sí... a veces también me hago preguntas más cortas xD **

**Bueno.. emm gracias por leer hasta el final, ¿merezco un review? :$**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Cuídense, mis queridos lectores y lectoras.**


End file.
